Different Times
by lovewithbenefits
Summary: Adrianna and Eric's relationship is back to normal and she is being less uptight about stuff. Adrianna gets an unexpected visitor, somebody who knew her since she was born. But this visitor is telling Adrianna things. (Rated M for Language, and some Sexual Themes)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Healthy**  
It was a month since Eric was back, and the fact that my sickness went away was good. Our relationship got stronger, I was happier than ever. The fact that I had Eric back, and Ryan in my life. Things were still awkward between Sam and I, I mean didn't expect Sam and I to go back to normal after our kiss. Eric never brought up that night, I knew that if he did he would be upset. Sookie never knew about what happened, all she knew that Eric came back as a surprise. I felt like a total bitch by not telling her about me kissing Sam, and when Eric came back and we argued until our heart content. I just felt like Sookie needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Like a Virgin**  
"Hey Adrianna! Come over here!" Jared yelled from across the bar. I kinda wish I could read his thoughts, to see what he wanted me for. I took a deep breath before I walked over there. "What's up?" I said like I cared what he wanted. "Okay, we all know that we only have one virgin in our group, and it's Hannah. You're our age, and we aka Ryan would like to know if you're a virgin." Jared said in his douche-bag voice. I wasn't mad at Ryan wanting to know if I was virgin, whatever losing your virginity isn't a big deal. "Matter in fact, I am a virgin. Just let me ask this one question... Why do you care, Jared? We all know that you haven't popped a girl's cherry." I said in a bitchy tone. I wasn't going to be a goody good and answer that question. Plus that was a perfect time to tell Jared off. Everybody at the booth started laughing, I winked at Ryan and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Like a Virgin Pt. 2**  
The whole "Virgin" talk was still going through my head. I thought about how Eric and I fight started because of sex. I wanted to wait at least till I was 18. But it seemed like everybody around me was having sex, I wondered if I should just drop the whole "wait till 18" act; and fuck. I wouldn't get pregnant if Eric and I had sex. I walked into the bathroom and pulled up my shirt. I mean I had an okay figure, not like a model, but I wasn't fat and not skinny. My breast weren't big and not small, they were about a B-cup. I mean Eric would have to deal with what I have. "Adrianna? Are you in here?" Eric yelled from my room. I took a deep breath before giving Eric what I wanted to give him. I walked in to my room. "Sorry, I was in the bathroom, washing my face. So how are you?" I said not trying to be obvious that I wanted Eric and I to have sex. "I'm good, you?" Eric said. I didn't even answer the question, I went straight to Eric's lips. We kissed for about 5 minutes, and we fell onto the bed. All I knew was that I was going further than before. My shirt was off. Before I started taking off Eric's clothes, Eric suspected something. "Do you really want to go further? Because first of all I would love too, but this isn't you Adrianna." Eric said. "What, You don't want me?" I said. "Trust me, I do. But don't force it, when the time comes. I want your first time to be special." Eric said like if he read a line from one of those romance books  
"Hmm, okay. Whatever you, romantic." I said while putting on my shirt. "What made you do this?" He said suspiciously. "Some kid at work asked if I was virgin. And I thought hey why not go fuck my vampire boyfriend." I said with humor in my voice. Eric smiled and kissed me on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Free**  
I woke up wanting to see my grandmother, I didn't know what made me want to see her. But I had to, I walked downstairs to go tell Sookie I was going to see my grandmother. "Hey Sook, I'm gonna go see my grandmother." I said walking out of the door. The good thing about staying with Sookie is that she doesn't crowd. She lets me be free, and be a teenager; something I was never before I came to Bon Temps. I started the car and drove to the field, I decided to be free, I rolled down all the windows and turned up the radio all way up. The song "Your Protector" by Fleet Foxes was perfect with this moment. Being free never felt so amazing. I drove down the little country road with the radio blasting. I like the fact that I was free from my crazy mom, and the fact that I was being a teenager for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Respect Elders**  
I walked through the portal, I had to get used to this. I didn't even bother to talk to Claude or his multiple sisters. I also ignored the faeries practicing for their show tonight, I walked straight to the back to see Grandma Abby. I opened the door to see Grandma Abby watching tv, and still looking beautiful. "Hey, Grandma Abby! How are you?" I said with excitement in my voice, "Hi, sweetie! I'm good." I loved the way she called me sweetie, her voice sounded so pretty, like she was a goddess. "It's been a while since I last saw you, how's everything?" Grandma Abby said. "Well there was some problems going on, I had issues with my boyfriend." I said hesitantly. "Boyfriend? What happened, and tell me about him." My grandmother wanted know everything about my life, and I liked that. "Okay, his name is Eric Northman, and we had a fight but we made up. Also he's kind of a um vampire." I mumbled that last part, hoping that she didn't hear that. "Wait! Did you say he was vampire? Adrianna! Vampires and faeries aren't a good mix! Your blood is crack to them." My grandmother was very pissed that I was dating a vampire, but there was a good thing that she didn't know who he was. "Wait! Did you also say his name was Eric Northman too?" Shit! I spoke too soon. How the fuck did my grandma know about Eric Northman? "Yes and yes. Please Grandma Abby don't be mad at me! I'm in love with him, and I really want to be with him! I know it's bad hearing that your granddaughter and your daughter is involved with vampires, but unlike my mom I don't do V." I told my grandmother halfheartedly. She was disappointed in me, I could tell by her facial expression, "Please, Grandma! I'm not letting him nowhere near my blood, I hate the fact that I'm with a vampire. They messed up my family, they are also the reason why you're in here! I'm still your granddaughter, I'm never going to be like them." I said truthfully. It was true, I didn't want to be a vampire and lose being a shifter and a faerie. I wasn't going to lose that for immortality.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Contemplating**  
While on my way home, I had a sudden urge to tell Ryan something. Since I knew that Ryan was drastically in love with me, maybe Ryan needed to know something about me. I could tell him I was shifter or a faerie. Ryan's house was on the way home, so I could tell him. I slowed down when it came to his house. Something in my mind was telling me to tell him what I am, but my heart said "No, don't fuck shit up with Ryan. This is the first human who actually cared who you were." I could've gone out of the car and straight to his front door and tell him, but I couldn't. I started driving back to Sookie's  
When I got home, I went straight to the shower. I needed to relax, and think about what happened today. All I knew was that I was close enough to tell Ryan what I was, and my grandmother is getting used to the fact that I'm dating Eric Northman aka Vampire. I guess I lost track of time in the shower, and Eric was here. I dried myself off, and kind of hoping that Eric would come upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Taste**  
Eric was waiting for me in the bedroom. "How was your day?" Eric said, "Well it was interesting." I was going to keep it to "It was interesting." I didn't want Eric to know I had a faerie grandmother who is in hiding from vampires. Before Eric asked why it was interesting, and ran to him and kissed him. Maybe that would forget about the topic, this kiss was better and very passionate. Eric slipped away from me, and took a breather "What was that kiss for?" He said. "I just missed you today." I said covering up anything. I had to ask Eric something "Eric I was thinking. Do you ever think about having some of my blood?" I said. "Yes. But the first day we met you told me and Bill, that you weren't going to let us taste it. Plus that was kind of a bummer." He said with smart ass in his voice, I laughed sarcastically "Well I was thinking that, maybe I should give you a little taste." I said. Eric had a look on his face, like he was worried what had gotten into me. "What's wrong? Do you not want a taste?" I said worried. "No! I do but what has gotten into you? First you wanna have sex, and now you're giving out your blood? I'm not sure if I should like this new Adrianna." Eric said. "It's still me, Eric. But I had to learn that I'm with a vampire and I have to change. I think that I'm being way to stuck up about my virtue and my blood. I really want to give myself to you, and I want to be with you in every possible way." I said. Eric's face was hesitant, I gave him my wrist waiting for Eric to bite it. Eric grabbed my wrist and out popped the fangs, he slowly put his mouth on my wrist hoping that I would chicken out. He realized that I wasn't joking and bit my wrist, the pain didn't last long. So this is how my mom feels in Fangtasia?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Suspect**  
I walked into Merlotte's feeling weak and sluggish. Eric took a little bit more blood out, than I expected. I was kind of hoping that nobody would suspect anything, before I started work I walked to the bathroom to look at my bite marks. I smiled at my wrist, that was the first time that Eric had bit me. For some odd reason that brought chills and tingles to me. I covered them back up with the band aid, and started work.  
Nobody noticed my wrist until a specific person named Ryan. Right when he saw me hand over the menus to the people in front of him, "Hey what happened to your wrist?" I was thinking of a lie, "I cut my wrist last night while cutting open a box." I said hoping he would buy it. "Really? Ouch!" He said like he didn't believe me. "Yep! And It hurt like a bitch." I said. "It's seems to me like you got bit by a vampire. Because there are two blood spots." After Ryan said that I looked down at my wrist, "Fuck!" I whispered. Ryan knows! He fucking knows! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I was screaming in my head. I guess Sookie heard me, and she also knew what was going on. "Ryan, Adrianna was helping out a sick vampire yesterday. So that's why she has two blood spots." Sookie told Ryan. I was grateful that Sookie helped out. I was so happy that Ryan bought it. I knew that next time if I let Eric bite me again, I'll hide it better or something else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Break**  
After that incident at work, I didn't want to see Eric. I wanted a break for a night, so I could relax or have Sookie and I do something. "Hey! Sook" I plopped down on the couch. "Hey? Is Eric not coming over tonight?" Sookie yelled from the kitchen. "Nah. I told him that I just wanted to relax. Plus he needed to stay at Fangtasia, because there's been a problem with minors sneaking in." I yelled while flipping through the channels on the tv. "Oh, ok." From the way Sookie said that it seemed like she was bummed that I was home. There was nothing on tv like always, I walked into the kitchen to see what Sookie was doing. "So what are you doing on this fine Saturday night?" I said while grabbing a soda. "Actually, I was gonna head over to the fae bar. There is a show going on and I need to talk to Claude about something." Sookie said like she was hiding something from me. I nodded at her, "Can I go? I mean I won't follow you, I can stay and watch the show." I said. She had a look, like she didn't want me to go. "Actually, this is has to be by myself." Sookie said. I smiled at Sookie and walked back to the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Fairy Godmother**  
After Sookie left, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to go to Merlotte's or Ryan's, I was bored on a Saturday night. I walked to the kitchen to make me a snack, while I was cooking I saw a flash outside. It looked a lot like lightning, I sat my plate down on the counter and went outside to see what was the flash. Right when I walked outside I heard a familiar voice in my head, a voice I only heard twice since I was here. "Adrianna, my dear." Ivy said while walking out of the woods. This time I knew I wasn't dreaming, she was real but the thing I didn't get was why she came now. "Ivy? What are you doing here?" I said trying make sure she was real, "I'm here to take you home. You are in trouble here, you'll lose the main things in your life if you stay here with that vampire." Ivy said. "Whoa! I don't even know you! I've only seen you twice, and you come here and demand me to come with you." I said. "Please Adrianna! You need to come with me! Your life will end very very soon with the vampire." Ivy said concerning. Was I going to die early, her actions was concerning me. "Ivy, I can't go! I don't know you, you had since I was born to come and see me. I'm not gonna go with you!" I said getting of tired of being warned that I was gonna die soon. "Fine! But once you realize that this vampire is draining your life away. You'll be regretting that you banished me away!" Ivy said in a frightening tone. Once she said that she vanished along with lights. I was all types of confused and worried, I walked inside the house and thought about what just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Thoughts**  
It was 2 weeks after that conversation with Ivy and I. I was scared to tell Sookie about what happened, I didn't even tell Eric. There was apart of me that thought what Ivy said was true, was I really going to die soon if I stayed with Eric. I really wanted to ask Sookie if she ever had been warned that she was going to die soon for being with a vampire. I wasn't going to break up with Eric over a silly little thing, plus if I did die; what would I die from? An attack, being shot, being stabbed, or having my blood drained by a vampire. All I these ways of me dying was making worried more. I'm so scared that Ivy's predictions are true.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Gone**  
The conversation with Ivy and I was still running a muck in my head. What she said was leaving trails in my mind, no matter if I was trying to think about something else, that conversation popped up. Eric came in my room, looking better everyday. "Hey, how are you?" I said giving him a hug. Eric smiled, "I'm good, you?" I didn't know how to answer that, I was paranoid and fucking exhausted over a stupid person. "I'm okay, just glad to see you." I said before giving Eric a kiss. I was hoping this kiss would let me forget about my worries. Sadly it didn't, I put head on Eric's chest hoping that I would forget about everything. "What's wrong?" Eric said while playing with my hair. "I haven't told you what happened to me two weekends ago." I said. "What happened?" I wasn't ready to tell Eric about Ivy, but what she said was killing me! "I got told that if I stay with you, my life is going to end... Which means I'm gonna die very soon." I said holding back the tears. "Who told you this?" Eric said in a protective tone. "That doesn't matter, I took care of it! Eric." I said regretting what I told him. "No! Tell me Adrianna! If somebody is trying to ruin our relationship, I'll do something! So it does matter." Eric said. "Eric! It doesn't matter! I fixed it! I don't need your help, or anybody else's. I know how to take care of things by myself!" I said getting pissed that Eric wouldn't drop it. "I know that you can take care of things by yourself, just let me help you on this!" Eric said. "No! If you want to help! Try changing me into a vampire!" I said without thinking about what I said. I knew that was gonna pissed off Eric. I know that because the last time I said that he left for 4 weeks, which made me think we were done. Eric's face got hard, "Why do you say shit like that?! You know if I wanted to be with a vampire I would have. But I chose to be with you! You have no respect!" Eric said. I felt tears roll down my cheek, I knew he was gonna leave. Within a blink of an eye, Eric was gone.


End file.
